Sentai Mountain
Sentai Mountain (Before being split).jpg|The Sentai Mountain during the Peaceful Era Split Mountain.jpg|The Sentai Mountain being split, beginning the time known as the Split Mountain Era SMbeforebridges.jpg|The Sentai Mountain before the humans built bridges to reconnect the halves The sentai Mountain.jpg|The Sentai Mountain after bridges were built Sentai Mountain (Golden City Era).jpg|The Sentai Mountain during the Golden City Era A long time ago, this mountain was very peaceful, humans and robots worked together in harmony. the robots went out and gathered food and materials for the humans, and in return the humans used some of those materials to repair the damaged robots. But then... something went wrong... the humans found new technology... and used it to build a super robot, called, Meca One. at first Meca One was one of the best, strongest and most menuverable robots, but unlike the other robots, he had the ability to make his own decisons, and didn't have the technology that the other robots had that forced them to follow the humans orders. Then one day Meca One built up a rebelion of robots that he had tampered with and changed their artificial intelligence so they would follow his orders and commands. He led an attack on the humans using a new set of battle machines with weapons and guns. The humans were badly hurt in the strugle, but they still were able to win. The humans used a rockslide to force the robot rebelion back onto a cliff, and forced them off. The humans disabled the remaining robots that they had once been their friends. Meanwhile, the robots built themselves back up at the bottom of the gorge, and finally the robots made their way up the gorge again, and attacked again, much stronger than before. The humans wern't ready for the surprise attack, and they soon were forced back over to the Northern side of the mountain. The humans were able to use technology to build powerful battle machines, and a middle-aged man named Sensei Keiken led a rebelion against the robots. In the next couple of weeks both the robots and the humans unleashed giant waves of attacks and explosions, which eventually split the mountain in two. The humans were able to maintain control over the Northern half, but the robots soon took over the Southern half. There were still humans on the Southern half of the mountian when the robots took it over and the robots held many of them captive, including Takeshi's mother, father and younger sister. 'The Northern half' Owned by the humans. The Golden City is located at the top of this half of the mountain. During the Golden City Era, some of the lower sections of this half of the mountain were overrun by the robots. 'The Southern half' Owned by the robots. The mines where the humans used to work are located in the center of this half. It was taken over and transformed during the second Robot Rebellion. Information Sentai is the japanese word for "Squadron" Golden City Bridge0001 2Golden City c.png|The Golden City atop ledge on the Northern Half Robot Fortress2.jpg|The head of the robot fortress at the very top of the southern half Sentai Ridge.jpg|a ridge near the top of the northern half, with a view of other mountains in the distance Category:Large Locations Category:Locations Category:Key Locations Category:Sentai Mountain